The subject matter of this disclosure relates generally to subsea control systems, and more particularly to a distributed type direct current (DC) energy storage system that can be easily integrated with a modular stacked DC (MSDC) topology for subsea applications.
Modular stacked DC converter architectures are well suited for subsea applications requiring transmission and distribution over long distances. Unlike other DC transmission options, wherein the DC transmission (link) voltage is controlled, i.e. maintained nearly constant, the DC transmission (link) current is controlled in the relevant modular stacked DC converter design. One MSDC architecture 10 is depicted in FIG. 1. The MSDC architecture gets its name from the fact that the architecture uses several modular DC-DC/AC converter modules stacked and connected in series on the DC side, both at the sending end and at the receiving end of the transmission link such as depicted in FIG. 1. The converter modules at the receiving (subsea) end can also be arranged in a distributed way, each module enclosed in a pressure vessel of its own, rather than really stacking them within one vessel.
All subsea installations require control systems. Subsea control systems may consist of dozens or hundreds of low power consumers, e.g. electrically driven sensors for the physical displacements of valves. Transmitting power for subsea control systems over long distances is challenging because these loads typically require a constant subsea busbar voltage. Constant busbar voltages are known to be difficult to achieve when the loads are supplied by a long transmission cable, e.g. more than 100 km cable length, and some of the loads are intermittent (i.e. actuators for opening or closing valves). Maintaining a constant output voltage on the receiving end despite fluctuating load levels requires a feedback control of the system voltage by power electronics. DC power transmission requires a subsea inverter, e.g. an inverter based on MSDC technology. An MSDC inverter, in addition to converting DC to AC, may keep a subsea DC-link voltage constant by way of boosting the voltage at the end of the transmission line. Because of the intermittent operation requirements described herein, the power consumption of subsea control systems is typically characterized by a continuous rating, e.g. 30 kW for large systems, and an additional short-time power rating that may be, for example, 3-4 times higher than the continuous power rating, e.g. 100 kW for 60 seconds.
Long distance DC transmission cables must have a sufficiently large cross section to maintain the voltage drop along the cable with acceptable limits. If the voltage arriving at the end of the cable is too low, it cannot be boosted up to the constant busbar voltage required for the subsea loads. Generally, techniques for avoiding subsea cables with a large cable cross-section to achieve a constant busbar voltage when supplying high, short-time power, e.g. 100 kW, employ a centralized subsea energy storage system, e.g. rated to supply 100 kW for 60 seconds (=6 MJ). Centralized subsea energy storage systems are disadvantageous in that they require a significant subsea volume/large and heavy subsea containment. Centralized subsea energy storage systems are further disadvantageous in that a defect in a single storage element may adversely impact the entire energy storage capability. Centralized subsea energy storage systems are further disadvantageous in that significant control scheme changes may be required to implement the requisite energy storage capability.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to add an energy storage system to a subsea system in which the energy storage system overcomes the herein described disadvantages of centralized subsea energy storage systems.